El comportamiento de Gohan
by Natheril
Summary: Gohan se ha empezado a comportar de forma algo extraña para el. Contiene escenas de lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

_Buenas tardes, esta historia se situa mas o menos un año despues de la saga Buu. Otro punto a aclarar es que como en todos mis fics de la pareja Videl es semi-saiyajin._

* * *

Era noche cerrada cuando dos guerreros en el aire intercambiaban golpes. Allí en medio del extenso pasto solo se veían dos figuras que casi parecían borrones por la extremada velocidad de su lucha. Ninguno parecía dominar el combate más que el otro cuando de repente uno de ellos conecta un golpe que envía a su contrincante al suelo formando un pequeño cráter al impactar contra el suelo.

- Gohan, basta ya.- dice Goku desde el suelo.- Dime ¿Qué te pasa?.

- Nada, sigamos.- contesta Gohan.

- No.- responde.

- Sigamos!.- Grita Gohan dejando escapar una gran oleada energía debido a la rabia.

Goku no sabía lo que pasaba hacia poco había empezado a notar a su hijo cada vez más inquieto en los últimos dos meses hasta que esa noche lo había oído levantarse y salir de la casa, entonces había decidido reunirse con él para ver si quería hablar de lo que preocupando pero en lugar de una conversación su hijo lo había sorprendido iniciando un combate. Mientras Gohan empezaba a calmarse y a reflexionar sobre lo que había pasado. Había empezado un combate con su padre sin mediar un aviso o una razón. Empezó a descender hacía su padre, seguro quería una explicación pero casi que ni el mismo entendía bien lo que había pasado. Empezó a recordar las últimas horas.

**Flashback**

Estaba sonriendo mientras esquiva los golpes cada vez más rápidos y certeros de Videl. Habia mejorado enormemente este ultimo año entrenaban casi cada día y el casi ya no tenía que medir sus golpes con ella pronto empezaría a suponer un reto entrenar con ella, se alejo de Videl y le lanzo una serie de bolas de energía que ella esquivaba grácilmente menos la ultima la cual desvío con su propia mano. Si, su cuerpo se había endurecido, seguía siendo menuda pero había desarrollado la fuerza de los guerreros saiyajin y con ese pensamiento llego una oleada de excitación que lo distrajo lo cual aprovecho Videl para darle un golpe que lo envío contra el suelo mientras se equilibraba antes de estrellarse pensó que cada vez era más frecuente esas pequeñas distracciones, pero Videl se había lanzado detrás de él y estrello su cuerpo contra él quedando los dos pegados el uno contra el otro con Videl encima de Gohan que se había quedado paralizado al sentir el pleno contacto de sus cuerpos.

- Gohan, ¿Qué te pasa?.- Pregunto Videl.- Otra vez te he pillado distraído.- Dijo Videl mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de Gohan y los utilizaba para poner su cara al mismo nivel de él haciendo que su cuerpo se frotara contra el del muchacho.- Me vas a contestar.- Exigio.

- Quieres saber lo que me pasa.- dijo Gohan al que el último movimiento de Videl lo había llenado de una tensión y frustración que al final rompió su control.- Esto el lo que sucede.

Entonces se dio la vuelta repentinamente dejándola debajo de él mientras la empezaba a besar como hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que deseaba hacerlo devorando su boca mientras ella le respondía arqueando la espalda pegando sus cuerpos más aun. Abrieron sus bocas para iniciar un juego de lenguas que termino cuando Gohan le empezó a mordisquear su labio inferior y comenzó un descenso por su barbilla hasta su cuello mientras sus manos recorrían los costados de la muchacha que había enredado sus piernas con las de él y sus manos recorrían su espalda por debajo de su camiseta hasta que una de sus manos se paro en donde había estado su cola y presiono levemente enviando una descarga de placer y excitación por todo el cuerpo de Gohan. El se separo de su cuello mientras se arqueaba levemente por la increíble sensación de sus manos en uno de los lugares más sensibles y erógenos de su cuerpo, sosteniendo su peso sobre unos de sus brazos llevo la mano hasta la parte delantera de la camiseta de Videl y la desgarro como si fuera papel, apartando la tela tomo uno de sus pechos en su boca haciendo que la muchacha gimiera con fuerza mientras que con la otra mano tomaba el otro pecho y pellizcaba el pezón con la fuerza necesaria para que diera un pequeño quejido mezcla de placer y dolor. A la vez Videl deslizo una de sus manos de la espalda de Gohan hasta el pecho de él y la fue bajando lentamente pasándola por sus marcados abdominales deteniéndose un momento en su ombligo hasta llegar al borde de sus pantalones, sus dedos empezaron a introducirse en ellos hasta … De repente Gohan despertó de golpe respirando agitadamente mientras sentía su cuerpo tenso y dolorido sobre todo en una parte de su anatomía. Diablos no otra vez tendría que salir a la cascada sabia de sobra que solo el agua del deshielo podría calmar su condición. Salió de la casa por la ventana y se dirigió hacia allí cuando estaba por llegar noto a su padre detrás de él, eso era lo último que le faltaba que su padre lo viera así, eso hizo que su frustración creciera hasta que al llegar su padre…

**Fin flashback**

Goku miro a su hijo mientras este descendía hacia el lentamente no estaba enfadado por el combate, sabía que Gohan necesitaba descargar la frustración que llevaba por dentro pero le preocupaba no saber lo que tenía tan inquieto y frustrado a su normalmente pacífico hijo. Que el supiese le iba bien en la escuela y no había problemas en la familia que causaran tensión. Puede que fuera una de las famosas "fases" de las que hablaba su Chi-chi (Milk) a veces pero entonces su mujer ya le habría dicho algo para que hablara con el muchacho.

- Lo siento, papa.- se disculpo Gohan al llegar junto a su padre.

- No te preocupes.- dijo Goku.- ¿Quieres que hablemos de lo que te inquieta?

- Yo… es que… .- Vacilo.- Ni yo mismo lo entiendo.- Dijo mintiendo un poco.

- Bueno si quieres hablar, aquí me tienes.- Se ofreció sin presionarlo.

Y de repente a Goku se le encendió en el cerebro una idea. Su hijo era mitad saiyajin mitad humano y si lo que ocurría tenía que ver con su parte no humana. Si el que se había criado entre ellos no entendía algunas cosas de la tierra, de los saiyajin casi no sabía nada y el único saiyajin que conocía era Vegeta tendrá que preguntarle si los saiyajin también pasaban por alguna "fase" que explicara el comportamiento de su hijo.

Una semana más tarde, Goku estaba durmiendo en el salón de su casa cuando empezó a sonar el teléfono que le despertó antes de que Chi-chi(Milk) lo cogiera. " Si Trunks está aquí" le oye decir Goku a su mujer. "Si, vale tranquila le diré a Goku que lo busque para que este aquí antes de que llegue, hasta pronto" mientras colgaba el teléfono Goku se levanto y se desperezo.

- Goku sal a buscar a Goten y a Trunks por favor.- Le pidió.- Vegeta va a venir y no está muy contento que digamos.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?.- pregunto

- Tenían que entrenar y no apareció a su hora.- respondió

- Ya es tan tarde.- dijo mirando hacia afuera y viendo como el sol se iba acercando al horizonte.

- Si, ahora ves y búscales.

Goku salió de la casa y mientras estaba localizando a sus hijos noto el ki de Vegeta acercándose rápidamente, decidió esperarle y aprovechar para preguntarle sobre el asunto de los saiyajin.

- Buenas, Vegeta.- saluda alegremente Goku.

- ¿Dónde están los mocosos?.- pregunta responder al saludo como siempre.

- Ahora mismo iba a por ellos ¿vienes?.- y dicho esto levanto el vuelo sin esperar contestación.

- Hjm!- contesta pero le sigue.

- Vegeta te puedo preguntar algo.- le pide Goku

- ¿Qué diablos quieres?.- le pregunta.

- Pues veras es que Gohan ha estado últimamente raro...- empezó Goku

- Y qué rayos me importa eso.- le dice Vegeta cortándole.

Entonces llegaron al lugar donde estaban entrenando Gohan y Videl que estaban tan concentrados que ni sintieron que estaban cerca. Se pararon y observaron la lucha entre ellos. Videl había mejorado mucho desde la última vez que los vio, Gohan no media la fuerza de los golpes, no hacía faltaya que estaban al mismo nivel de poder si Gohan no se transformaba en súper guerrero. La chica se estaba defendiendo hasta que de repente desapareció y se traslado detrás para volver a desaparecer y golpearlo por uno de los lados pasando así al ataque ella y el tener que defenderse cuando uno de las patadas supera la defensa de Gohan y le golpea el rostro. Videl se separa y adopta la posición de combate mientras Gohan se pasa la mano por la comisura de su boca limpiando la sangre mientras que le dirige a la muchacha una mirada que prometía vengarse de esa sangre que ella había logrado. Gohan se lanza al ataque, "esta vez sí parece un combate" piensa Goku los dos golpeando, parando y esquivando a un ritmo frenético sin dominar ninguno de las dos la lucha pero Gohan tenía más resistencia que Videl que se empezó a agotar antes. Así que uno de los puños de Gohan golpeo duramente el estomago de Videl e inmediatamente después con una patada la mando contra el suelo. La muchacha se enderezo antes de llegar al suelo y continuaron la lucha de nuevo pero cada vez mas Videl solo se defendía hasta que la acorralo contra una pared de roca donde le pego un rodillazo en el estomago justo después Videl descargo un puñetazo que lo mando hacia un lado quitándoselo de encima. Goku miraba el combate extrañado por la ferocidad de los dos y entonces noto como el ki de su hijo empezaba a elevarse para convertirse en súper guerrero.

- Gohan! .- le llamo preocupado.

- Papa!.- dijo calmándose al instante.- Videl hemos terminado por hoy.- dijo seriamente.

- ¿Qué?.- Exclamó la chica.- No puedes parar ahora.- le chillo completamente frustrada.

- Videl, mañana te lo prometo.- Dijo mas dulcemente.

- Pero mañana no puedo por eso vine hoy esta mañana y no por la tarde solo.- le recordó enfadada.

- Y llevamos desde la mañana entrenando.- le dijo Gohan.- Vamos de todas maneras ya no te quedada mucho mas por dar.- Comento insensiblemente solo quería que se fuera y recuperar el control.

Videl le miro fijamente completamente ofendida después de ese comentario entonces le lanzo un potente puñetazo que le hizo girar la cabeza a Gohan, que la volvió a mirar fijamente hasta que ella emprendió el vuelo alejándose de allí. El chico suspiro y se dirigió hacia una laguna cercana para refrescarse.

- Ves lo que quiero decir, Vegeta.- Le dijo Goku.

- Hjmn!- contesto.- Ves a buscar a los niños.

- Ok, dejo el asunto en tus manos.- le encargo para disgusto del príncipe, mientras se iba.

Vegeta se acerco al muchacho que se había quedado en la orilla pensativo. Cuando estuvo a unos tres metros de él se paro y Gohan giro la cabeza para mirarlo con unos ojos confundidos. Vegeta observando el combate sabía perfectamente lo que le pasaba al muchacho.

- Es completamente normal lo que sientes.- le dijo Vegeta.

- Es normal.- repitió Gohan.- Es mi sangre saiyajin .- dijo comprendiendo pero mirando a Vegeta esperando una explicación.

- Somos guerreros, luchar es nuestra naturaleza basica y esta entrelazado con todo lo demás.- explico.

- De esa forma también se elige… ehh… pareja...- empezó vacilante.

- Si, asi elegimos compañeras.- le confirmo, el chico era listo unas pocas pistas y el solito descifraba las cosas.

- Yo he tenido sueños…- Empezo a decir

- Sueñas con morderle el cuello o que ella te lo muerde, incluso mientras luchas has sentido esa necesidad de saborear su sangre.- temino por el sonriendo maliciosamente al verlo avergonzado.

- Yo… ehh…- balbuceo completamente rojo.- Si.

- Es la forma que tenemos de unirnos.- explico Vegeta.- Compartir sangre y marcarnos.

- Ok, sabía que mis hormonas estaban haciendo horas extra pero lo demás era demasiado extraño.- dijo pensativo, con esa explicación ya encontraba sentido a todo.

- Te parece extraño por qué te has criado como terrícola.- le dijo.- De todas maneras ten en cuenta que esa chica también tiene sangre saiyajin y por lo tanto los mismos instintos que tu.

- ¿Algo mas que debería saber?.- pregunto Gohan.

- Al hacer ese ritual de unión se crea un lazo entre dos que no se puede romper. Debes hablar con ella sobre esto.- le dijo Vegeta que sin mas se giro y partió hacia donde estaba su hijo para llevarlo a casa.

- Gracias.- le dijo Gohan.

- ¿Te ha ayudado?- pregunto su padre aterrizando a su lado

- Si lo ha hecho, gracias papa.- contesto Gohan un poco sorprendido por la perspicacia de su padre que normalmente no mostraba.

- Volvamos a casa.- le dijo mientras despegaba.- Y bien de que habéis hablado.- pregunto inocentemente.

- Bueno…- empezó poniéndose rojo.

- Jajajaja, es sobre alguna costumbre saiyajin ¿verdad? .- dijo Goku.

- Si, así es.- confirma Gohan.

- Bueno no te preocupes no te preguntare mas si no quieres.- le dice al verlo completamente rojo pero ya se imaginaba por donde iba el tema, era despistado pero no tan tonto como para no comprender lo que había pasado durante el combate de su hijo con Videl.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Se estaba acercando al monte Paoz donde entrenaría con Gohan, habían pasado finalmente tres días desde que medio discutieron después de que fueran interrumpidos por Goku y Vegeta. El primer día estuvo ocupada, el segundo el cabreo aun le duraba y el tercer día ya se había calmado y echaba de menos el entrenamiento al que se había vuelto adicta tanto por el ejercicio en si como por estar con él. Ella amaba sus sesiones sobre todo ahora que notaba que el utilizaba toda la fuerza antes de pasar al estado de súper guerrero, ella sentía que nunca llegaría al nivel de esos guerreros tal vez porque su sangre saiyajin era menor o porque era mujer pero daba igual ella seguiría intentándolo. Miro el cielo de media tarde "iba algo retrasada" así que vuela directamente hacia el lugar en el que entrenaban elevando su ki para avisarle de su intención de no pasar por su casa. Cuando de repente siente su ki justo encima de ella casi sin darle tiempo a reaccionar y defenderse comienzan el combate de entrenamiento.

- Hola a ti también.- le dijo socarrona.

- Tienes que estar atenta.- contesto mientras continuaba luchando.

" Ahhh, si" pensó ella le encantaba la sensación de libertad, de poder, de compenetración con su adversario mientras luchaban siempre podía ver la pasión de Gohan brillar en sus ojos, deseaba tanto que se dejara llevar y que finalmente explotara sin control. Con el tiempo se había dado cuenta que cuanto más fuerte y agresiva era ella mas se acercaba él a ese borde por eso puso todo su corazón, fuerzas y energía en el combate.

"Ahí está, esa mirada apasionada" Videl sonriendo satisfecha se separo de él, concentro y saco todo su poder su aura llameaba a su alrededor, su pelo se puso de punta y su cuerpo incremento levemente su tamaño ahora Gohan tendrá que convertirse en súper guerrero ya que para que ella mejorara tenía que mantenerse superior a ella en fuerza. Se lanzo al ataque y justo antes de que llegara a él, Gohan se transformo respondiendo a los golpes. Sentía una alegría salvaje ahí estaba su guerrero por el que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando la estaba superando rápidamente pues era mucho más poderoso que ella y lo había llevado casi fuera de los límites de su control. Para recuperar algo de energía Videl empezó a esquivarlo solo utilizando la velocidad y jugaron así un rato desapareciendo para atacar por sorpresa el uno al otro hasta que Gohan la sorprendió y la envió de una patada contra una pared de piedra antes de poder reaccionar sintió como él la aprisionaba contra la roca pegando sus cuerpos por completo.

Gohan introdujo una de sus piernas entre las de ella y la subió colocando sus rostros a la misma altura, ella cogió con la mano su cabeza y presiono hacia delante para encontrarse con sus labios en un beso fiero y sin control. Ella quería mas levanto las piernas enganchándolas alrededor de él y las apretó frotándose a sí misma contra él. Gohan la abrazo mas fuerte pegándola por completo a él y frustrada al impedirle poder moverse lo agarro fuertemente del pelo y tiro de su cabeza a un lado rompiendo el beso y exponiendo su cuello empezó a pasar sus labios por el sintiendo como Gohan se estremecía y después repitió la caricia con sus dientes lo que arranco un gemido de placer, llego al punto donde se sentía su pulso y lo lamio antes de seguir su camino hacia el hombro su olor la llamaba y sin poder resistir mas el impulso, clavo sus dientes marcándolo, probando su esencia, su sangre…

Videl se despertó bruscamente, jadeando en busca de aire "Dios mío" pensó cada vez son peores o mejores los sueños depende de cómo se mirara. Pero este último casi podía recordar cómo era sentir su sangre en su boca y lo que más la preocupaba era que eso la excitaba. Ella sabia poco de los saiyajin pero posiblemente esto era parte de sus instintos, pero no había mujeres a las que preguntar ella era la única que quedaba así que le tendría que preguntar a Gohan, mejor hablarlo con el aunque no sabía cómo podría hacerlo. Se levanto para vestirse y en un impulso cogió una de sus capsulas especiales y salió volando en dirección a las montañas Paoz "cuando estuviera cerca el saldrá a su encuentro" pensó con una sonrisa.

Mientras en la casa de los Son, Gohan estaba solo en la habitación sintiendo como Videl se acercaba, se levanto y comenzó a vestirse con su gi al terminar abre su ventana y frunce el ceño al ver que se acerca una tormenta, al salir sin querer golpea el mueble del que se cae un objeto haciendo un pequeño ruido.

- Que ha sido eso- dice Chi-chi.

- ¿El qué?- pregunta Goku el podía sentir como Videl se acercaba y a su hijo ir a su encuentro.

- He oído un ruido en la habitación de los niños, voy a ir a verle.- dijo Chi-chi.

Empezó a levantarse solo para ser detenida cuando Goku le rodeo la cintura con un brazo y la volvió a recostar en el centro de la cama colocándose encima de ella. Chi-chi tardo unos instantes en reaccionar al hecho de que su marido la tomara tan repentinamente.

- Pero Goku…- Empezó a decir pero se interrumpió cuando él comenzó a besarle el cuello bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a la marca en el hombro que le había hecho hacia tantos años ya, entonces dejo de pensar y solo se concentró en el placer de las caricias de su marido.

Videl se acerco hasta la laguna donde Gohan la esperaba aterrizo a unos metros de él y se miraron el uno al otro. "Es muy hermosa, por lo menos para mí lo es" Pensó Gohan mientras veía como se acercaba los últimos metros caminando.

- Tenemos que hablar.- Le dijo Videl.

- Si lo sé.- contesto Gohan.- Ven siéntate.

- Gohan, ¿Qué paso el otro día?-pregunto ella.

- Antes de contestarte a eso tenemos que hablar de otras cosas.- le dijo el.

- De cuáles?

- Videl llevamos un año entrenando juntos.-Empezó el.- En ese tiempo hemos tenido algunas citas también.- Dijo sonrojándose un poco.

- Si, ¿Qué pasa con eso?.-Inquirió preocupada.

- ¿tú me quieres Videl?.- Ya estaba, se lo había preguntado.

Videl se le quedo mirando unos segundos impactada por la repentina pregunta. No esperaba que fuera tan directo, miro su cara seria y pensó en el último año juntos, los entrenamientos, las citas y en todo ese tiempo no habían hablado de sus sentimientos solo los habían dado por hecho dejándolos en realidad en una especie de limbo entre ser amigos y novios pero ya era hora de dar un paso adelante.

- Si, Gohan yo te quiero.- Le contesta Videl.

- Si, bien.- le dice sonriendo.- Yo te quiero mucho Videl.- Le declara mientras la abraza.

- Bueno ahora que ya hemos aclarado eso, hablemos de lo demás.- le dice separándose de él para ver que se había ruborizado un poco.

- Ok.- contesta el, mientras se acomoda detrás de Videl.- Tú sabes que los saiyain somos una raza guerrera ¿verdad?

- Si me lo explicaste eran temidos por todo el universo, pero en realidad solo eran esclavos.- dice Videl.

- Bueno antes de que Frezzer se apoderara de ellos, eran más primitivos tenían tecnología pero era principalmente para las batallas y las conquistas.- Explico.- Y cuando llego Frezzer se añadieron los tanques de curación y las incubadoras de bebes.

- Entonces ¿las mujeres no pasaban por el embarazo?.- pregunto ella.

- No, las mujeres saiyajin eran guerreras tan buenas como los hombres así que…- Comenzó.

- Claro, una forma de tener descendencia sin tener que dejar de luchar para ellas sería estupendo.- Razono ella.

- Exactamente, posiblemente tu madre fue el único bebe nacido de forma natural en mucho tiempo.- comento Gohan.

- Supongo que toda esta conversación está relacionada con lo que me quieres decir y yo quiero preguntarte.- le dijo girándose para mirarlo a la cara.

- Si, eso creo.- le contesto.- Después de que te fueras tuve una conversación con Vegeta.

- ¿Una conversación?- pregunto en un tono incrédulo.- Y de que hablasteis.

- Pues veras fue sobre las costumbres saiyajin antes de la llegada de Frezzer.- dijo algo nervioso.- Sobre las relaciones de pareja.- termino con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

- Son muy diferentes de las costumbres de la tierra, supongo.- Dijo ella.

- Bueno como guerreros la demostración de fuerza, resistencia y habilidad en combate es muy atractiva.-explico.- Y por lo tanto son los rasgos que buscan en la pareja.

- Tiene lógica.- Dijo Videl.- Ellos se casaban o algo por el estilo.

- Vegeta me hablo de un rito de unión, al realizarlo los dos compañeros se unen de por vida por lo que me dijo es algo bastante… - Se interrumpió sin saber bien como continuar, si para él era algo extraño para ella que sabia menos aun…

- Gohan te voy a contar algo.- dijo ella al ver que no encontraba las palabras para decirle lo que ya intuía ella.

- Dime.- la animó él.

- Yo he estado teniendo sueños algo extraños sobre todo el ultimo.- Empezó a decir mientras se sonrojaba un poco.- En ese sueño estamos entrenando hasta que al final…- Toma aire y le mira antes de decir.- te muerdo el cuello.

- Y bebes mi sangre.- termina el sin apartar la vista de sus ojos.- Asi se completa el ritual de unión, lo que no me explico en que afecta exactamente hacerlo.- Dijo Gohan.- Porque siento que esa unión va mucho más allá de un simple matrimonio como los de la tierra.

- Entonces cuando estamos entrenando tú te excitas es eso ¿verdad?.- dijo ella.- Por eso el otro dia parecías tan molesto cuando nos interrumpieron tu padre y Vegeta.

- Si.- Contesto Gohan su mirada decía que estaba recordando ese día.- Mi lado saiyajin es más fuerte cuando estoy luchando.- su respiración se hizo un poco más pesada mientras seguían mirándose a los ojos.

- Eso ya lo sabía yo, ya que a mí me pasa igual.- Le dijo.- Gohan puede que para nosotros sea más difícil al tener dos naturalezas que tiran a direcciones diferentes, aun así siempre puedes seguir tu corazón.

- Si, es verdad.- le contesto.

- Y que es lo que te dice ahora, ¿que es lo quiere?- Le pregunto girándose quedando frente a él de rodillas.

- Esto… -le dice

Gohan pone una de sus manos en su nuca y la acerca a él hasta que sus labios se encuentran abre su boca y empezó a acariciar con la su lengua los labios de ella pidiendo la entrada en su boca. "Ohh, se siente delicioso, mucho más de lo que me imagine" pensó. Profundizo el beso dejándose perder un poco el control, buscando más de ese tacto, de ese sabor exquisito ¿Cómo había podido resistir tanto tiempo? Se preguntaba ahora. Claro que antes no la había besado nunca así. Videl se unió feliz a ese tan deseado beso apasionado mientras que con las manos recorría su torso hasta que detuvo sus dedos en el fajín que sostenía su gi y desata el nudo y lo aparta de su gi agarro la parte inferior de la camisa y tiro de ella sacándola la solto y empezó a recorrer con sus manos el su pecho mientras Gohan la cogió por la cintura levantándola y colocándola a horcajadas de él, Videl se acomodo poniendo las piernas alrededor de él, pegando sus cuerpos. Ella pasa las manos por su cintura hasta la espalda donde sus manos toman direcciones opuestas, recorriendo hasta que su mano izquierda se topo con la cintura del pantalón al estar aflojado mete sin ningún problema la mano continuando la caricia llegando a la cicatriz de su cola, mientras sus dedos la acarician aquella parte tan sensible al placer, Gohan hecho su cabeza hacia atrás con un fuerte gemido y arqueo su espalda rompiendo el beso, Videl aprovecho ese movimiento para hacer lo que llevaba tiempo soñando y con su mano derecha lo coge del pelo tirando de el dejando expuesto su cuello mientras lo besa hasta llegar a la unión del cuello con el hombro donde lo muerde ligeramente provocando que el gruñera. En un impulso Gohan separa las manos de Videl de su cuerpo y de un tirón le quita la camiseta dejando al descubierto su sujetador deportivo que fue retirado de su cuerpo para descubrir sus senos. Ella se quedo quieta mientras él los mira fijamente con una expresión extasiada. Por como se ve normalmente parecía que Videl estaba escasamente dotada pero la realidad era muy distinta, sus pechos eran de tamaño medio ni grandes ni pequeños lentamente acerco una de sus manos y acaricio uno de sus pechos sintiéndola temblar a su toque, Videl puso su mano detrás de su nuca y lo acerco para besarlo mientras pegaban sus pieles desnudas.

Siguieron así besándose abrazados hasta que les falto el aire se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, ya no había vuelta atrás ambos lo sabían. Sin soltarla Gohan levito hasta ponerse en pie, ella soltó sus piernas de alrededor de el y dejaron de abrazarse, sin dejar de mirarla Gohan desato el cordón del pantalón y se los quito junto con los bóxer, sin decir nada camino hasta el lago y entro en el agua hasta la cintura se giro y la miro mientras la esperaba. Videl se quito los shorts y se acerco hasta tocar el agua con los pies.

- Esta fría.- dijo parándose.

- Veamos que puedo hacer para arreglarlo.- le dijo y mientras la miraba de forma picara utilizo su energía para calentar el agua.

- Uhmm, así está mucho mejor.- le dijo ella entrando hasta quedar frente a él.

Como uno solo levantaron sus manos y se acariciaron mutuamente sintiendo el placer de tocar y ser tocado libremente, compartiendo sus gemidos sin inhibiciones pero pronto eso no fue suficiente para Gohan que la cogió por la cintura y la elevo hasta que sus labios capturaron uno de sus senos, Videl se estremeció de placer al sentir el calor de su boca y el pequeño dolor de sus dientes al mordisquear el pezón. Videl bajo una de sus manos hasta el pecho de Gohan y pellizco uno de sus pezones manteniéndolo entre sus dedos él se separo de su pecho y la abrazo besándola salvajemente, ella sonrió interiormente y aprovecho el cambio de posición bajo una de sus manos hasta tocar el miembro endurecido que estaba atrapado entre ellos Gohan gimió y se aparto un poco haciendo que Videl pudiera cogerlo con su mano apretándolo ligeramente, el rompió el beso y apoyo su frente en la de ella respirando pesadamente, unos instantes después ella comenzó a acariciarlo arriba y abajo, su calida mano lo apretó mas fuerte haciendo que el placer de la caricia se multiplicara mientras el apretaba los dientes en un esfuerzo de controlarse, el placer que sentía le estaba volviendo loco cuando pensó que no lo podría aguantar más Videl le soltó para besarlo mientras envolvía sus piernas alrededor de él haciendo que sus sexos se rozasen tentadoramente.

Gohan se giro con ella en sus brazos y camino hasta una piedra en la orilla era lisa, suave levemente inclinada y la acostó allí. Ella le miro esperando que se colocara encima pero el solo se coloco entre sus piernas y comenzó a acariciarla en un viaje lento de sus manos desde su cuello bajando poco a poco por sus pechos, pellizcando levemente los pezones y más abajo por su vientre muy ligeramente redondeado sintiendo los fuertes músculos debajo hasta llegar a la unión de entre sus piernas donde Videl se retorció al sentir como acariciaba su centro y gimió sin control cuando introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro de ella.

- Gohan.- Chillo al sentir como repetía una y otra vez esa enloquecedora caricia mientras aun acariciaba su clítoris.

Como si fuera una señal él retiro sus manos de allí y se apoyo en uno de sus antebrazos mientras que con la otra mano se guiaba hasta la entrada del cuerpo de Videl entrando ligeramente, ella volvió a rodearlo con sus piernas y hizo fuerza con ellas para que siguiera, ambos gemían mientras sentían el placer de esa lenta penetración solo detenida un segundo por una barrera que se rompió sin dolor alguno hasta que la unión fue profunda y completa. Unos segundos después empezó a embestirla mientras se besaban y se acariciaban dando, recibiendo y devolviendo el placer el uno al otro mientras sus auras los envolvían alzándose, mezclándose creando con ellas otro tipo de acaricia que elevaba el placer aun más. Fueron experimentando con distintos ritmos, mientras sus respiraciones se agitaban cada vez mas hasta que encontraron un ritmo uniforme y profundo haciendo que los dos jadearan de placer, el poco control que tenían se esfumo en el torrente de fiera pasión que surgió en ambos acelerando las embestidas mientras se acercaban al clímax. Videl grito en agonía cuando su orgasmo estallo en ella justo antes de coger el cuello de su compañero y morderlo en la unión de su hombro derecho, Gohan grito sintiendo el doble placer de la estrechez que provocaba el orgasmo de Videl y el placentero dolor del mordisco en su cuello llevándolo al límite y explotando su clímax mientras hundía sus dientes en el hombro de ella.

Todavía unidos Gohan la levanto para girarse apoyando su espalda en la roca y abrazarla contra su pecho mientras sus respiraciones se calmaban. Se miraron un momento y se besaron lentamente compartiendo el sabor de la sangre que habían tomado del otro. Después de varios minutos se separaron y caminaron saliendo del agua hacia su ropa, secaron sus cuerpos en unos segundos con el calor de su energía y entre caricias y besos se vistieron mientras el cielo empezaba a iluminarse.

- Vámonos mi madre no tardara en levantarse y siempre mira en mi habitación.- dijo Gohan.

- No sería mejor que fuera más tarde.- comento Videl aunque sin muchas ganas.

- No.- Negó rotundamente.- No quiero separarme de ti.- dijo abrazándola fuertemente enterrando la nariz en su pelo mientras aspiraba su olor.- Se que seria mejor si vinieras mas tarde pero no puedo separarme de ti, aun no.

- Esta bien, está bien.- acepto ya que ella se sentía igual.

Se encaminaron a la casa volando tranquilamente al llegar sintió que su padre estaba despierto en el salón pero su madre aun estaba en la habitación abrió la puerta y entraron, Goku los miro y puso una sonrisa de complicidad. Su padre lo sabía, claro por supuesto que lo sabia, habrá sentido las subidas y bajadas en el ki tan característicos que se dan al tener sexo. Se sonrojaron y se pararon sin saber que hacer.

- Sera mejor que vayáis a cambiaros antes de que tu madre os…- empezó a decir Goku pero era demasiado tarde.

Chi-chi entro en la sala y los miro primero a Gohan y después a Videl y vuelta a mirar a su hijo entonces abrió mucho los ojos mirando fijamente al cuello de su hijo y diez segundos después se desmayo diciendo "nietos". Ahí fue cuando Gohan se acordó de la marca en su hombro que se veía claramente ya que la ropa que llevaba no llegaba a taparla.

- Oh, no.- Se lamento.

* * *

Bueno, por fin lo termine. Lo que empezo como una historia sencilla de un solo capitulo fimalmente ha sido en dos capitulos pero lo acabe y mas o menos el resultado es lo que yo queria. Me resulta gracioso ver como algunas historias toman de repente direcciones que ni uno mismo tenia previsto. Espero que os guste. Ahora estoy intentando hacer una historia sobre el nacimiento de la madre de Videl aunque de momento le falta desarrollarse bastante. Saludos.


End file.
